Aokigahara
by Gin Daimaru
Summary: Sampailah Sasuke di gerbang masuk Aokigahara. Di situ tertulis himbauan agar mengurungkan niat bunuh diri bagi siapa pun yang berniat untuk itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum membaca tulisan tersebut. Dia menganggap tulisan itu lucu.


**Summary: **Sampailah Sasuke di gerbang masuk Aokigahara. Di situ tertulis himbauan agar mengurungkan niat bunuh diri bagi siapa pun yang berniat untuk itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum membaca tulisan tersebut. Dia menganggap tulisan itu lucu.

**Disclaimer:**

Semua tokoh di Naruto© punya Masashi Kishimoto, author cuma minjem.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance & Horror

**Warning:**

Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, Chara death, fanfic amatir, dll.

**A/N: **Fanfic perdana, yang masih kacau dan butuh perbaikan di sana-sini. Mohon bantuan+ bimbingan reader dan author semuanya.. **RnR** please..

Spesial thanks buat master Zea Vaclav yang memperkenalkan saya pada dunia fanfiction dan dengan sabar membimbing saya. Juga buat Shinigami Haruka atas koreksi dan pencerahannya

**Happy Reading, Minna...**

**.**

**.**

**Aokigahara**

Cuaca di luar begitu gelap. Sepi. Hampir tak terdengar suara sama sekali. Hanya gerimis tipis yang membuat suasana malam ini terasa mistis. Alunan desis air hujan menuruni atap beradu bisu dengan tetesannya yang menyentuh tanah. Sekali lagi air turun dari langit, mendesis di atap, dan jatuh menghantam tanah. Sekali lagi ia jatuh dari langit, mendesis di atap, dan kembali jatuh menghantam tanah. Hanya itu... Benar, hanya itu yang terdengar di luar.

Sebenarnya, di dalam hati Sasuke pun terjadi siklus yang sama. Saat cinta jatuh ke pelukannya, bertahan beberapa saat di hatinya, lalu jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Dia mulai bosan dengan cinta yang seperti itu. Dia sangat ingin mengakhirinya. Dia mencoba mengusir rasa sakitnya malam ini dengan meminum beer sebanyak yang ia mampu. Dengan begitu, ia berharap dapat melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin di pedalaman Aokigahara.

**xXx**

_**[Kemarin, di hutan Aokigahara]**_

"_Hei, apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan-tebayo!" suara itu melengking. Memecah hening belantara yang rimbun nan gelap dengan pohon-pohon besar. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah suara itu. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang kekuningan tengah berlari melompati akar-akar pohon yang menghalanginya. Mata pemuda itu tajam tertuju pada Sasuke. Terlihat jelas pemuda itu ingin mencegah Sasuke melakukan sesuatu._

_Plak! _

"_Bodoh! Kau ingin mati ya? Lakukan di tempat lain!" tangan pemuda pirang itu mengenai pipi Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi. Darah Uchiha di pipinya terlihat memerah. Sasuke tertegun, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang tak dikenalnya berteriak dan menampar pipinya._

"_Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Nanti saja, sekarang menyingkirlah dari pohon ini." Jawab pemuda itu ketus. _

_Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya semula ―gantung diri―. Dia menjatuhkan tali yang sudah menjadi simpul dan siap mengikat lehernya. Dia bergeser memberi ruang pada pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke baru menyadari, di batang pohon tersebut terdapat dua tali menggantung, persis dengan tali yang dibawanya berikut simpulnya ―simpul lasso, simpul yang umum digunakan untuk mengakhiri nyawa orang-orang yang sudah bosan hidup._

_Pemuda pirang itu menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada dan berdo'a. Dia menyentuh pohon itu dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik pada Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut._

"_Jangan mati di sini, aku tidak ingin ada yang mati di pohon ini. Cari pohon lain." kata pemuda itu._

"_Apa alasannya? Dan siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit jengkel._

"_Namaku Naruto Namikaze, akan kuceritakan di jalan, sambil mencari pohon baru untukmu."_

_Mereka berdua meninggalkan pohon besar tersebut. Dan Naruto mulai bercerita pada Sasuke mengenai pohon itu._

_**[Flashback masa lalu Naruto]**_

_Dulu, dua tahun yang lalu ketika Naruto masih duduk di bangku SMA. Naruto mengalami kejadian yang paling pahit dalam hidupnya. Saat dua orang yang sangat ia cintai meninggalkannya. Pertama, Nara Shikamaru, kekasih Naruto. Seorang pemuda cerdas dengan IQ mencapai 200. Tentu dia orang yang paling dapat diandalkan saat ujian._

_Namun Shikamaru juga memiliki kekurangan, yaitu kepribadiannya yang pemalas, dan tak mau tahu urusan orang lain. Dia selalu berkata 'merepotkan..' saat seseorang meminta bantuannya. Namun dengan malas-malasan dan sedikit terpaksa dia akhirnya mau membantu._

_Naruto sangat mencintai Shikamaru, walau dengan sifatnya yang begitu. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak lama meski hubungan itu terlarang. Sampai pada suatu hari, Shikamaru menghilang. Tanpa sebaris pesan pun dia lenyap bagai ditelan bumi. Namun seminggu kemudian, media memberitakan bahwa seorang wisatawan rimba Aokigahara menemukan sesosok mayat tergantung di dahan sebuah pohon tua dengan kondisi setengah membusuk. Identitas yang ditemukan di sekitarnya menunjukkan bahwa tubuh tanpa kehidupan itu bernama Nara Shikamaru._

"_Pasti sudah dijarah." ucap seseorang saat memeriksa mayat Shikamaru. Melihat dompet dan benda-benda milik Shikamaru tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Dia menduga bahwa mayat Shikamaru sudah dijamah pencuri._

_Memang, Aokigahara menjadi tempat favorit para pesakitan yang putus asa dengan realita kehidupan mereka. Berbagai masalah duniawi maupun batin mereka bawa ke hutan ini untuk segera diakhiri dengan jalan kematian. Kondisi ini pun dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa orang untuk mencari nafkah – menjarah benda-benda berharga si mayat. Namun pencuri-pencuri ini tetap memiliki rasa perikemanusiaan. Mereka akan meninggalkan identitas si mayat tetap di tempatnya, agar memudahkan petugas mengenali siapa si mayat tersebut._

_Shikamaru ditemukan setengah membusuk. Wajahnya hampir tak dikenali lagi. Ketika Naruto mendapat kabar bahwa kekasihnya yang sudah lama menghilang telah ditemukan, dia bergegas ke hutan Aokigahara. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuat dia tak percaya, semua jadi hitam baginya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Dingin. Dingin sekali, dan dia terjatuh tanpa sadar di tempatnya berdiri._

_Sebulan sejak kematian Shikamaru, batin Naruto masih terburai. Antara mencari tahu sebab Shikamaru mengakhiri hidupnya, dan ketidakterimaan pada takdir yang telah merenggut kekasihnya. Saat itulah seseorang hadir dalam hidup Naruto. Seseorang yang tak sejenius Shikamaru namun dia lebih bisa mencairkan suasana hati Naruto. Seseorang itu bernama Rock Lee. Memiliki pribadi yang humoris dan ceria. Selalu dilingkupi semangat yang menyala-nyala. Karena itu, dia menggemari hip-hop, dan bertekat untuk menjadi penari hip-hop tersohor._

_Rock Lee benar-benar hadir dalam hidup Naruto sebagai cahaya. Hari-harinya kini penuh dengan tawa. Bayang-bayang Shikamaru kini semakin memudar. Naruto tak lagi terpuruk dalam duka kehilangan, sebab Rock Lee sangat pandai mengisi kekosongan hati Naruto. Naruto pun diam-diam menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Rock Lee. Diam-diam Naruto menaruh hati padanya. Namun hanya dalam diamnya, tak pernah lebih dari ucapan hati saja._

"_Naruto, do'akan aku. Aku akan mengikuti kompetisi hip-hop dance di Tokyo." ucap Rock Lee di suatu hari, saat mereka sedang bersama-sama._

"_Yoroshii! Itu bagus, jika kau menang, kau akan jadi penari hip-hop terkenal di seluruh Jepang," sanggah Naruto memuji rencana Rock Lee._

"_Untuk itu, aku benar-benar butuh do'a darimu, dan dari semua orang. Agar aku tidak gagal. Karena, jika aku gagal..."_

"_Jika kau gagal... Kenapa?" sergah Naruto._

"_Aku akan kehilangan rumahku."_

"_Bagaimana bisa? Lalu kamu dan nenekmu akan tinggal di mana? Itu rumah peninggalan orangtuamu, Lee!"_

"_Itulah yang harus aku pertaruhkan, Naruto. Sejak kecil aku diajarkan untuk menawarkan sesuatu demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain. Selama ini yang aku tawarkan hanya hal-hal kecil. Itu sebabnya aku hanya berhasil dalam hal kecil. Namun, kompetisi ini berbeda, kompetisi ini sangat besar, karena itu yang kupertaruhkan harus besar. Ingat ini Naruto, Aku bersumpah, jika aku menang, aku akan mempertahankan rumah itu. Tapi jika aku kalah, akan kurelakan rumah itu untuk siapa pun. Ini agar aku lebih bersungguh-sungguh, Naruto." Seulas senyum Rock Lee mengakhiri sumpahnya. Tapi dia tidak akan tahu. Sumpah itu, sumpah yang akan membunuhnya._

_Setelah kompetisi berakhir, Rock Lee tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Naruto mengetahui dari televisi bahwa Rock Lee gagal di semi final. Namun tak pernah ada kabar lagi setelah kekalahan itu. Dan tepat dua hari setelah kompetisi berakhir, datang pesan singkat di handphone Naruto. Pesan dari Rock Lee yang mengatakan dia sudah siap menemui ajal. Dia malu, sebab tidak dapat menepati sumpahnya. Dia sangat tidak tega jika harus menelantarkan neneknya dan merelakan rumah peninggalan orangtuanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih berani bertemu Naruto setelah dia melanggar sumpah yang diucapkannya sendiri._

_Meskipun berkali-kali Naruto membujuknya untuk pulang dan melupakan sumpah itu, Rock Lee tetap bersikeras, rasa malunya harus dibayar dengan nyawa, harakiri, menurut tradisi di Jepang. Tak ada jalan lain, selain bunuh diri demi menebus rasa malu. Rock Lee mengatakan dia sudah berada di Aokigahara – lagi-lagi –, bersiap menyambut ajalnya. Tubuh Naruto tanpa diperintah segera bergegas menuju hutan. Terasa seperti de javu baginya. Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Sama persis dengan saat kematian Shikamaru. Tepat di Aokigahara._

_Memasuki hutan Aokigahara membuatnya merinding. Entah apa yang menyebabkan itu, hanya fikirannya pada Rock Lee-lah yang membuatnya berani melangkah memasuki rimba gelap tersebut. Mau tidak mau dia harus mencegah Rock Lee bertindak bodoh. _

_Reranting pohon seakan menari-nari menyambutnya, bayangan reranting itu saat ditempa matahari terlihat seperti tangan-tangan lapar yang siap menggapainya dari segala arah. Sekelebat dia melihat sesesorang di antara pepohonan, namun saat dilihatnya lagi, tidak ada siapa pun. Tapi dia merasa seseorang sedang mengikutinya._

_Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, tepat di pohon tua tempat Shikamaru ditemukan tergantung, dia melihat seseorang berambut hitam mengkilat bersiap-siap menjatuhkan dirinya dari sebuah dahan. Seutas tali berwarna putih telah melingkari lehernya. Mata lelaki itu nanar melihat Naruto. Tanpa buang waktu, Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah lelaki itu. Melompati akar-akar pohon yang menghalanginya. Mengibas ranting-ranting di depannya._

_Lelaki itu Rock Lee!_

_**[Akhir flashback masa lalu Naruto, kembali ke Aokigahara]**_

_Langit Kawaguchiko begitu cantik saat sore tiba. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di jalan setapak yang mulai memerah terkena bias senja dari barat. Fuji-yama di barat laut berkacak pinggang memerhatikan seluruh hutan Aokigahara, seakan ia ingin bertanya, "Mengapa manusia terus membuang nyawanya padamu?". Pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawab bahkan oleh si Aokigahara. Dan hanya bisa terjawab oleh nurani manusia yang telah menjadi tulang-belulang di dalamnya._

"_Aku turut prihatin dengan kejadian itu. Aku tidak tahu pohon itu tempat yang paling menyakitkan bagimu." ucap Sasuke merasa sangat menyesal, Naruto tetap diam._

_Sesampainya mereka di jalan beraspal yang lebih besar,_

"_Boleh aku tahu nomor handphone-mu?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Tentu-tebayo." jawab Naruto ceria sambil menyodorkan handphone -nya._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto._

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Yossha, Sasuke, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku ke sini hanya untuk berdo'a di pohon tua itu. Dan ternyata, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku sarankan, urungkan niatmu untuk mati. Hargailah hidupmu, masih banyak yang ingin hidup di dunia ini, tapi kau, malah ingin mati. Sudah ya, semoga kita bertemu lagi." lambaian tangan Naruto mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Tapi tangan Sasuke lebih cepat menangkap dan menggenggam tangannya._

"_Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Mungkin aneh mengingat kita baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi, aku mencintaimu sejak saat itu. Saat kau berlari ke arahku, aku merasa kau seperti penyelamat bagiku. Setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku ingin dan aku akan berusaha mengisi lubang di hatimu yang telah Shikamaru dan Lee buat. Maukah?"_

_Naruto tertegun. Sorot mata onyx Sasuke memancarkan keseriusan. Dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Batin Naruto bimbang. Perasaannya kacau. Untuk beberapa saat, dia tidak dapat berbicara. Sasuke terus menatapnya lekat-lekat, membuatnya semakin sulit berkata-kata._

"_A.. aku tidak bisa. Ma.. Maaf Sasuke, kekosongan itu sudah terisi. Kejadian itu dua tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, sudah ada orang yang menggantikan mereka. Aku rasa, kita cukup berteman saja."_

_Sesaat hening. Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap. Kedua mata Naruto mulai basah. Tak sanggup dengan suasana seperti itu, Naruto cepat-cepat berpaling dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Ketika itu, sebuah bus berhenti di dekat mereka. Naruto bergegas menaiki bus tersebut. Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri, mengamati Naruto yang perlahan menjauh dengan bus yang membawanya pergi. Kali ini bukan hanya Naruto yang kacau. Lelaki Uchiha ini juga._

**xXx**

Gerimis di luar belum reda. Sasuke mulai merasa mual karena terlalu banyak beer yang ditenggaknya. Bahkan dengan beer sebanyak itu, dia belum juga dapat melupakan Naruto. Baginya, pertemuan hari itu adalah pertemuannya yang tertunda dengan malaikat maut, sementara malaikat surgalah yang datang padanya.

Namun semuanya hanya sesaat. Seperti air yang jatuh dari langit, pada akhirnya akan bersemayam di tanah. Sasuke lelah, hatinya sangat tersiksa. Dia membanting botol beernya.

_Brakk! _

Lalu menghantam pintu, bergegas menerobos gerimis dan berlari ke arah hutan.

Sampailah Sasuke di gerbang masuk Aokigahara. Di situ tertulis himbauan agar mengurungkan niat bunuh diri bagi siapa pun yang berniat untuk itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum membaca tulisan tersebut. Dia menganggap tulisan itu lucu. Lalu dia merogoh jaketnya, hanya satu yang dia cari, _handphone_. Sesaat kemudian terdengar sapaan Naruto dari seberang sana.

"Naruto, kali ini aku akan benar-benar bertemu malaikat maut di Aokigahara. Hehehe" tawa Sasuke membuat Naruto makin khawatir.

Hal yang sama dilakukan Naruto. Menerobos gerimis, berlari mencari kendaraan umum yang masih bekerja di malam hari, hanya satu tujuannya, Aokigahara. Entah kenapa hutan ini selalu menjadi tujuannya tergesa-gesa. Hutan ini selalu memanggilnya dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan.

Sesampainya di gerbang Aokigahara, Naruto ragu. Haruskah dia mencari Sasuke di hutan yang gelap ini. Lautan pohon di depannya menyimpan banyak hal misterius. Beratus-ratus nyawa melayang di tempat ini tanpa diketahui penyebabnya. Namun Naruto harus melakukan ini untuk Sasuke. Dia tidak mau seseorang mati karenanya. Dan dia tidak ingin yang terjadi pada Shikamaru dan Rock Lee terjadi juga pada Sasuke.

Naruto mengingat-ingat arah jalan di hutan ini saat siang hari. Namun kali ini malam hari, rasanya aneh dan sangat berbeda. Jalan setapak yang dilaluinya seperti telah berubah. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada pohon. Tak ada penerangan satu pun dan Naruto lupa untuk membawa senter.

"Sasuke...!" teriak Naruto. Tak ada jawaban. Tapi tiba-tiba suara Naruto dibalas oleh lengkingan suara perempuan. Suara itu parau. Dan suara itu semakin mendekat. Naruto bingung mencari asal suara tersebut. Jelas sekali suara itu mendekat. Dan saat Naruto melihat ke bawah, dia sadar dia tidak lagi berada di jalan setapak. Di bawah kakinya kini ranting-ranting kering yang tertumpuk sekian lama. Naruto memiliki firasat buruk.

RRRRAAAAA!

Naruto tersentak. Sesosok wanita berjubah putih tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya, tepat di depan hidungnya. Wanita itu menganga memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Wajahnya tirus, bola matanya membesar dan hampir saja terlepas dari kelopaknya.

Naruto gemetar, untuk beberapa saat dia tidak dapat bergerak. Nafasnya tersengal, fikirannya kacau. Namun bagai mendapat kekuatannya kembali, kemudian kakinya sanggup berbalik dan lari sekencang-kencangnya. Entah ke mana dia berlari, meski terus tersandung akar-akar pohon, meski harus terjatuh berkali-kali, Naruto tak peduli, di rimba gelap dan angker seperti ini mana mungkin perempuan tadi manusia. Tanpa berpikir pun, orang pasti tahu bahwa perempuan itu adalah hantu.

Saat Naruto menoleh ke belakang, perempuan itu mengejarnya dari atas. Perempuan itu terbang dari pohon ke pohon seperti seorang ninja. Dengan cepat perempuan itu dapat mengejar Naruto. Dia melesat, menukik ke arah Naruto dan...

_Bruk..!_

Seketika itu Naruto merasa punggungnya dihantam dengan keras. Dan dia jatuh tersungkur hingga kesadarannya menghilang.

Saat dia membuka mata, masih sama apa yang terlihat ketika sebelum dia pingsan. Naruto mencoba berdiri. Punggungnya terasa ngilu, sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya tadi.

"Aku harus menemukan Sasuke dan segera keluar dari hutan ini," gumamnya. Dia kembali melangkah entah ke mana. Yang dia harapkan untuk saat ini hanyalah tidak bertemu hantu wanita itu lagi.

Saat dia tengah memperhatikan sekitar, kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang keras. Sebuah tengkorak manusia. Dan banyak lagi, tulang anggota tubuh yang lainnya. Di sekitarnya berserakan pakaian, botol minuman, dompet, dan benda-benda lainnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Tiba-tiba suara perempuan itu terdengar lagi. Suara parau itu. Dan kali ini suara itu mendekat lebih cepat. Naruto segera berlari, namun jalan yang dilewatinya kali ini banyak berserakan tulang-tulang manusia. Naruto berkali-kali terjatuh akibat menginjak tulang-tulang itu. Namun dia kembali berdiri dan terus berlari, tak ingin terkejar oleh hantu wanita itu lagi.

Semakin jauh Naruto berlari, suara wanita itu semakin jauh, hingga akhirnya menghilang. Namun hutan ini jauh semakin gelap. Tulang-tulang manusia masih banyak berserakan. Di bawah pohon, di dahan-dahan, di atas tanah, bahkan sebagian tulang-tulang itu telah menyatu dengan beberapa pohon.

Di tengah keadaan yang seperti itu, Naruto memperhatikan sekitar. Matanya terhenti pada sesuatu di antara pohon-pohon lebat di depannya. Dia mendekati pepohonan itu. Semakin jelas apa yang terlihat. Dan apa yang dilihatnya adalah tubuh Sasuke terjerat tali di lehernya, mata _onyx_nya terbuka lebar, dan mulutnya menganga dipenuhi busa.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto terasa lemas melihat pemandangan itu. Harapannya menyelamatkan Sasuke kandas sudah. Hampir saja dia jatuh pingsan, namun dia ingat, dia tidak boleh pingsan di tempat ini. Dia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari hutan angker ini. Tapi seketika itu...

_Bruk..!_

**xxXxx**


End file.
